


Just Not Ready

by Iloy



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Other, Poor reader thinks it's their fault, Secret Santa, Undertale Secret Santa, blue has issues, emotional angst, just a tad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 05:29:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15041780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iloy/pseuds/Iloy
Summary: Blue is missing. Was it a simple mishap, or something more?





	Just Not Ready

**Author's Note:**

> A secret Santa gift for Beth! You said you wanted a little bit of angst with a Sans, so I chose Blue! Also, shout out to my wonderful friends who helped motivate me and read over this, you all are the best <3 I hope you like it!

It’s been six hours since you last saw him. 

Blue had promised to be home for movie night, but the small skeleton was nowhere to be found and it was already past midnight. Multiple calls to his phone had turned up unresponsive. Blue usually answered within the first three rings, or his phone was dead, and given that his phone kept ringing gave you the first red flag. A slightly panicked text to his brother resulted in an elevation in tensions for the both of you. Stretch immediately  texted and called the rest of their friends, but to no avail. The last text he sent told you to stay put, just in case Blue came back, while he and his friends searched. 

It didn’t feel right for you to sit still  and wonder where he was. But someone needed to be here waiting for him just in case, and that responsibility fell to you. What could have happened? Blue had always been a formidable monster, despite his innocent appearance, so it was unlikely that he had gotten himself  kidnapped….right? Maybe he got lost and misplaced his phone? Or--you shook your head, clearing it of your thoughts. It won’t do much good working yourself up like this. Maybe you should make some dinner? Come to think of it, you haven’t eaten since three hours before you came home. The worry in your stomach must have masked the hunger until now. 

You get yourself off the couch and head into the kitchen. What to make….tacos. It’s Blue’s favorite. And he’ll most likely be hungry when he came home, after the day he’s had. He’ll appreciate it, surely. You take out the beef and start seasoning. Tomorrow, you can call into work and spend the day home with him. As energetic as he is, he’ll be pretty exhausted by the time he gets back. Maybe you can convince him to cuddle with you in the morning. He usually refuses, but you can leverage that it’s payback for making you worry so much. Maybe he’ll laugh and say it was a fair point. 

After you finished preparing the tacos, you set them on the table. It felt...odd, sitting by yourself. Empty. Unsettling. When was the last time you ate without him? Years ago, you couldn’t even remember. Even before you started dating, Blue always came over, or at least asked you to grab a bite every now and then. His brother came over to join you more often as well. But as time passed, the two skeletons have become more...distant from one another. Your job had been demanding more of you lately, and now that you thought  about it, you hadn’t been spending as much time with him as you did in the past. Was that one of the reasons why he left so suddenly? Had he been feeling...neglected? Mentally, you make a promise to remedy your actions; that is, once he--

You heard the front door unlock. You whip your head around and stand up, nearly knocking over your seat. The door slowly creaked open, to reveal… 

“Blue?!” 

The skeleton jumped at his name, flashing you an apologetic smile. He gently closed the door behind him. “...HELLO, LOVE…” 

He looked like a train wreck. His clothes were dirty, wrinkled. His scarf had a few new rips, and his tattered gloves were in an even worse state. He looked exhausted, but...still splattered on that smile. Like nothing was wrong. “I HOPE I DIDN’T WORRY YOU TOO MUCH,STARSHIINE.” He approaches you carefully and strokes your face, tucking a loose strand of hair behind your ear, stopping only to kiss your cheek.  “OH, YOU MADE TACOS! THAT’S WONDERFUL!” 

You raise an eyebrow at his unusual behaviour. He’s acting like he hadn’t  been missing for six hours, and didn’t just come home at four in the morning. You place your hands on his shoulders, staring him square in the face.

“Where have you been?” 

His smile becomes slightly strained. If you didn’t know him  well, you wouldn’t have noticed. “TRAINING! I MUST HAVE LOST TRACK OF TIME.” He sat on the table, helping  himself to a serving of tacos.“HAVE YOU EATEN YET?” 

You shook your head, both in response to his question and his explanation. Taking your place in the seat next to him, you load your taco with ingredients. 

“Training, huh? With who?” 

“ALPHYS, OF COURSE! WHO ELSE?” 

Now you knew that he was clearly lying. “Alphys is with the others looking for you.”   
He coughed, nearly choking on his food, “L-LOOKING?? OH JEEZ, IT WASN’T THAT SERIOUS-” 

“Six. Hours. And you say that wasn’t serious? And lie?” 

He stayed quiet at that. You take his hand and squeeze it gently, running your hand over the rips of his glove. Whatever happened, it must have been bad. 

“You...you know you can trust me, you can tell me--” 

“ I CAN’T.” 

The suddenness of the statement caught you off guard. 

“W-what?” 

Blue looked away, squeezing your hand. “...I JUST CAN’T, STARSHINE. PLEASE UNDERSTAND, I’M NOT READY.” 

He doesn’t trust you. Blue doesn’t trust you. You stare at his worn face. He looked almost sick with exhaustion, dirty and slightly bruised. His placating smile was gone; the corners of his mouth tilted downwards in a tired frown. His eye lights were pin pricks at this point, and you knew it was taking a lot out of him keeping them on. He looked he’d been through hell. And he doesn’t trust you enough to tell you why. 

“...Okay. Let’s get to bed.” 

Blue relaxed slightly, nodding. You began putting the dishes away while he hobbled to the bedroom. You forced every single thought that threatened to bubble up to the surface to disappear. You can’t focus on that now. Blue needed rest, and he needed you. Whether he wants it or not. 

Once you entered the room he was deep asleep, snoring softly. He hadn’t even bothered to change or shower. Sighing, you crawled in next to him. You had already texted Stretch and the others that he was home, and they all bought the “training” excuse a little too easily for comfort. But you don’t want to add to their anxiety right now. Not yet. 

You ran your fingers down his cheek, feeling the curves and contours of his face. Smooth, unmarred. Just a few bruises here and there. If he hadn’t mentioned Alphys, you would have bought the training lie as well. 

It hurts. Not just the fact that he lied to you, but...him telling you that he couldn’t trust you. That he wasn’t  _ ready _ to trust you, even after all these years. Maybe he  _ did _ feel neglected. Maybe he  _ did _ feel forgotten. And maybe, the only one to blame for that was you.


End file.
